fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Toriniti Kinō No Dokidoki!
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel: Heart-Throbbing Trinity Feature! '(ふたりはプリキュアスカイジュエル：トリニティ機能のドキドキ！''Futari wa Purikyua Sukai Jueru: Toriniti Kinō No Dokidoki!) is Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel's first official movie, and is the 19th unofficial movie produced by Toei Animation. It will be released in Japanese cinemas on June 14, 2024. It has also been dubbed in English, so it will be released in American cinemas on July 9, 2029. Summary The movie will be divided into three parts. The titles of the stories are as follows: * Cure Moonbeam and the Eternal Night - Cure Moonbeam has to stop an evil enemy from spreading eternal night. * Shiny Luminous and the Garden of Chocolate - Shiny Luminous has to stop the Garden of Chocolate from spreading poisonous chocolate everywhere. * Cure Sunburst and the Miracle Princess - Cure Sunburst has to rescue the kidnapped Princess of the Garden of Miracles, Miki. Cure Moonbeam and the Eternal Night Good day! I am Tanaka Masami. My best friend, Fujimura Aika, and my guardian, Kujou Hikari, took a trip to the Garden of Light. We were having so much fun, but a new enemy came along, and turned day time into eternal night! Let's stop this evil! Everyone use the power of the Miracle Sky Light! Shiny Luminous and the Garden of Chocolate Good day! My name is Kujou Hikari. I am the Queen of the Garden of Light. I took my best friends' daughters, Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, to this world called the Garden of Chocolate. They loved it! However, we found out that the Garden plots to spread poisonous chocolate everywhere! We have to stop them! Everyone use the power of the Miracle Sky Light! Cure Sunburst and the Miracle Princess Good day! I'm Fujimura Aika! My best friend, Tanaka Masami, and my guardian, Kujou Hikari, were having just a normal day, but one day, we were taken to this magnificent world, called the Garden of Miracles! It was amazing! But something was wrong. Miracles and wishes were supposed to happen, but everyone was falling in despair. My friends and I found out that the King and Queen were upset because their daughter, Princess Miki, was kidnapped! Who would do such a thing? Everyone use the power of the Miracle Sky Light! Characters Pretty Cure * 'Fujimura Aika '(藤村あいか Fujimura Aika)/ 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto) ('''Annika Ferguson in the English Dub) - One of the main protagonists and leader of the duo, Aika is a popular and friendly girl, who excels in sports. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She likes to sing and dance, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous singer. Her alter ego is 'Cure Sunburst '(キュアサンバースト Kyua Sanbāsuto), whose theme colour is pink/gold and represents the Sun. * 'Tanaka Masami '(田中雅美 Tanaka Masami)/ 'Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu)('Madison Parker '''in the English Dub) - One of the main protagonists, Masami is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in the school, and is rumoured to have an IQ of 300. She is kind but can also be a bit strict, and cares a lot for the friends she has. She is very good at art. which is why she dreams of becoming a famous artist. Her alter ego is '''Cure Moonbeam '(キュアムーンビーム Kyua Mūnbīmu), whose theme colour is blue/silver and represents the Moon. * 'Kujou Hikari '(九条ひかり Kujou Hikari)/ 'Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu) ('Hillary Sunnyville '''in the English Dub) - She is the life of the Queen of Light. Hikari is a mysterious but sweet and gentle person who always thinks of others. When her best friends, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka, disappeared, Hikari decided to keep Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, their daughters, into her care. She dreams of the girls one day reuniting with their mothers. Her alter ego is '''Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu), whose theme colour is yellow/pink and represents light. Mascots * 'Mepple '(メップル Meppuru) - The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is currently in Fujimura Aika's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". * 'Mipple '(ミップル Mippuru) - The Princess of Hope, who is currently in Tanaka Masami's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". * 'Pollun '(ポルン Porun) - The Prince of Light who is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Kujou Hikari and annoys Fujimura Aika and Mepple to a great extent. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. * 'Lulun '(ルルン Rurun) - The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Brooch to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". Movie-Only Characters * 'Miki '(三木 Miki) - The kidnapped princess of the Garden of Miracles. She is very kind and seems to like Aika a lot. It is revealed that Aika's mother, Misumi Nagisa, once helped Miki, and the two are friends. Trivia * This movie is like ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! ''because both movies are split into three stories. Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Movies